


笼中雀

by Liulangbuduanzhuang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liulangbuduanzhuang/pseuds/Liulangbuduanzhuang
Summary: all辰，一个玩世不恭的小皇帝，一个将军，一个太傅，一个男妃，一个国舅之间的故事，小皇帝和很多人都睡过。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 5





	笼中雀

01

黄铉辰走进宁熙宫的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，一只纯黑色的燕子掠过宫墙，向远远的天边飞过去。

“好像要下雨了呢。”黄铉辰低头自言自语，他没带任何仆人，穿着一身常服迈进寝殿。李旻浩正在梳头发，红木梳子穿过他很黑的长发。天阴沉沉的，他的影子落在墙上，摇摇晃晃。黄铉辰站在门口看他。还没回头李旻浩就已经猜到来人是谁，懒懒散散地在发侧插了一支簪子：“怎么不过来？”

黄铉辰走过去闻他的头发，李旻浩任由他在耳边磨磨蹭蹭。黄铉辰伸手捻了捻他的衣袖：“哥穿得太薄了，就算夏天快到了，也太少了。”

他轻巧地在卧榻上躺下，头枕着李旻浩的大腿：“等南国朝贡的锦缎送来，让尚衣局为你裁制几件新衣如何？”

他笑起来：“哥好久没回家了，应该很想念南国的家人吧，让公主来探望一下亲兄怎么样？”

李旻浩低头看着他：“你想做什么？”

黄铉辰的表情冷下来：“哥不愿意见到妹妹吗？”

“公主从小身子虚弱，经不得长途跋涉。”

“哦？”黄铉辰伸手摘掉了李旻浩发侧的玫色发簪，黑发垂落在他脸上，黄铉辰用脸颊蹭着他顺滑的发，轻嗅淡淡的香味。

“那你亲亲我。”他面对着李旻浩坐起来，手指在自己唇上点了点，“这里，”然后顺着脸颊落到脖子上，“这里也要。”

李旻浩盯着黄铉辰的眼睛，那双眼睛正玩味地观察着他的表情，里面没有一点温度。他伸手揽住黄铉辰的腰，在他唇上贴了贴，然后向下吻他纤长的脖颈，轻轻咬着他的喉结。黄铉辰用力推开了李旻浩，又凑上去折磨他的嘴唇，直到寝殿外传来拍门声。

“敲什么！”黄铉辰不耐烦地问。

“太傅让您更衣上朝，之后去御书房议事。”门外的小太监恭敬地回答。

“知道了。”黄铉辰回答。李旻浩伸手帮他捋顺衣领，整理好腰带：“你不高兴？”

“不要你管。”黄铉辰皱着眉说。

“生气了？”李旻浩挑眉看他，“一早就来找我的麻烦，还没撒够气？”

黄铉辰推开他的手：“这不是你该管的事情。”他在卧榻边踢了一脚，桌子上的茶杯摇摇晃晃，洒出几滴暗色的茶水，冷若冰霜地走了出去。

黄铉辰上朝捱过臣子的轮番上奏，无非是说南方有洪灾，需要白银赈灾；祭祀时节到了，希望能由先太后的胞弟徐彰彬来主持。在无聊的朝政中只有一项引起了黄铉辰的注意——平定西南的韩将军将于十天后回朝。

黄铉辰来了兴致：“朴丞相，有战功的将领应当如何封赏？”

“按照祖宗朝制，应当赏金千两。”

“那就赏吧，再封他一个骠骑将军，选几个门当户对的女子过去。”

“陛下，韩将军还太年轻……”

“就这样定了，”黄铉辰摆摆手，“你退下吧。”

下朝后，金昇玟已经先一步等在殿外。黄铉辰在他身边停下：“太傅真是智慧无双，一早起来就猜到我在宁熙宫，现在又跟得紧紧的呢，那你就走去御书房吧。夏日将至，也看看路上的景色。”

他没有给金昇玟答话的机会，转身上了轿辇，挑起帘子向后望。金昇玟一言不发地行了礼，慢慢地跟在辇车后面，背脊挺得很直，像一棵从石头里冒出来的竹子。黄铉辰饶有兴致地看了一会儿，嘱咐小太监们走得慢一点，别让金昇玟落得太远。

御书房院子里种了一缸荷花，只漂着墨绿色的叶子，还没有花苞露出来。黄铉辰走进殿里，蘸了墨在宣纸上随意地勾了几笔，揉成一团扔到地上，又重新画了一张墨荷，画到根茎处时金昇玟走了进来。

“要议什么事？不如快些，别耽误太傅用午膳。”

“我本来是打算和殿下商讨封赏韩将军一事。”

“那岂不是正好，不必商讨了。”

黄铉辰品味着金昇玟的话：“韩将军……？”他笑起来，“我记得你从前只叫他知城。”

“殿下，封骠骑将军，还是为时尚早。”金昇玟说，“希望殿下三思。”

“太傅冰雪聪明，不如猜猜封赏过后外面会有什么传闻？韩将军年纪轻轻就封了骠骑将军，战功赫赫，又是徐太后胞妹的儿子……”黄铉辰勾勒完最后一笔，“你觉得有些人会不会眼红？”

“殿下只是出于这个原因封赏知城吗？”金昇玟默默地盯着那幅画，黄铉辰在他的注视下点上了朦胧的细雨。

“如果你叫他知城，就应该叫我铉辰。”黄铉辰带着笑意说。

金昇玟颔首：“你们之间……是不是？”

黄铉辰放下毛笔，走到金昇玟面前。他的眼睛变得寒冷，伸手扼住金昇玟的脖子。金昇玟没有躲闪，也没有后退，只是盯着黄铉辰，任由他在自己脖颈上留下红印。

黄铉辰松开手，凑上去在那道痕迹上吻了吻，又吮出一个更深的圆圆的印记：“昇玟呐，别紧张”

“你应该多选一些妃子进宫了，毕竟夏季火气旺盛。”金昇玟拽了拽领口，遮住那个痕迹。

“不是有旻妃吗。”黄铉辰不在意地说。

“你应该找个能绵延子嗣的妃子。”金昇玟意味深长地说。

“你知道他的身份了？”黄铉辰侧目看他。

“南国公主自幼体弱，还有个同胞哥哥，因为是次子而不受宠。公主联姻嫁入北朝时，其兄多次阻挠……”

黄铉辰打断了他：“金昇玟，过于聪明也不见得是件好事。”他轻声说，“有时候我觉得你比我适合坐这个位置，你觉得呢？”

金昇玟俯下身：“是臣僭越了。”

黄铉辰笑起来：“你知道就好。”

他拍了拍金昇玟的肩膀：“旻妃容貌姣好，性情随和，颇得我的欢心。你给知城写信的时候，也可以这么透露给他。”

金昇玟神色一凛，屈膝跪下：“臣知罪。”

“别害怕，”黄铉辰说，“你们两个衷心向国，互通书信也没什么。”

“礼部那边最近的几件大事，有劳太傅多多操劳。”他敛起笑意，低下头看着金昇玟，“不过你要明白自己应该站在谁那一边。”

他拂袖离开：“如果太傅觉得自己有错，就挑个晚上来朝夕殿说说吧。到时候就算有所僭越，我也会原谅你的。”

韩知城回朝的那天天色很沉，但黄铉辰还是亲自登上了城楼，远远望着逐渐靠近皇宫的车队。韩知城骑着一匹红棕色的马走在最前面，黄铉辰迷恋地盯着他身上厚重的银色盔甲。黄色的军旗飘在他身侧，被并不明亮的天空衬得更加鲜艳。

走下城楼的时候下起了雨，仆从为黄铉辰撑起了伞。韩知城朝他走过来，摘下了沉重的头盔，单膝跪地。他的头发剪得很短，雨落在他脸上。

“臣未辜负太后及殿下厚望，已平定西南。”

他的声音不似从前那样又高又亮，低了几分，又变得更成熟稳重，这让黄铉辰觉得有些恍然。他说了一些冠冕的话，然后上了回宫的马车。黄铉辰知道韩知城正骑着马伴在他的身侧，但他一次也没有伸手打开厚重的帘子。就像刚才说的那些话，完全是从他的嘴里蹦出来的，没有任何一句是从他的心里说出来的。

黄铉辰第一次感到回宫的路那么漫长，好像登上皇位那天宣政殿前面的台阶一样长，让他每走一步都感觉自己正在摇摇欲坠。他不知道这是否是属于帝王的孤独，就像无数个夜晚，他从梦里醒来，望着身边人的脸，偶尔会想不起自己是谁，在什么地方。然后他会无数次地回忆起年幼时的夏夜，他在雷声中紧紧地抱住韩知城的腰。韩知城迷迷糊糊地从梦里醒过来，一下一下轻轻拍着他的背，让他别害怕。

但是他伸手抱住韩知城，并不是因为害怕。

tbc


End file.
